


The Lessons We Learn

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Homelander, F/M, One Shot, Professor Madelyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: College Professor/Student AUShe was risking her job, reputation, her marriage and everything in between for him.





	The Lessons We Learn

Madelyn stands with a cigarette in one hand and an umbrella in the other; lightning lights up the sky, and she picked the wrong time for a smoke break. She watches Ashley her TA run in heels to join her under the umbrella, red hair blowing in the wind.

"John Vogelbaum wants an extension on his paper," Ashley tells her, lighting a cigarette. Shoulders slump in joy at that first puff. "I told him I'd ask you,".

"What's his excuse this time?" Madelyn asks, taking another drag on her cigarette. " His grandma has the plague, his best friend goldfish has a broken heart, or maybe a ufo took him to the moon. I mean he's used every other excuse on the planet they must be the only ones left,".

John was smart, insightful, and passionate when he chose to be. All the time they had spent alone, she knew there was more to him than met the eye. He was capable of great depth, but of doing stupid stuff also. The problem was she never knew which John she was going to get.

"He's exhausted from, and I quote a demanding nymphomaniac milf keeping him busy every night for the last two weeks," Ashley explains, shaking her in disbelief at John's explanation.

Madelyn was going to throttle her younger lover when she got hold of him. She can picture his smug face as he told Ashley that.

"His father donates a lot of money here, practically funds half the departments including my own I can hardly say no," Madelyn sighs, it was partly the truth. Jonah did contribute a lot of money and did expect special treatment for his son. Maybe not the kind she was giving him privately, but actually no, knowing Jonah he probably did.

* * *

  
"Professor Stillwell," John says, knocking on her open office door. "Did Ashley get a chance to talk to you?". He's standing there so cocky and arrogant because he knows she has, and that he has the extension this is just an excuse to pop by and see her.

Madelyn knows underneath the bravado, the smugness and entailment there was a vulnerability. A raw damaged man that needed, but still it was tempting at times to smack that smug look off his face.

"She did. Please come in and take a seat," Madelyn insists with a fake smile and chirpy voice; gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

Madelyn didn't ask him to close or lock the door, roll down the blinds, but he does it anyway out of habit. He sits down in the chair, puts his feet on her desk like he owns the place.

"What was all that bullshit with Ashley?" Madelyn seethes, arms folded across her chest. "Nymphomaniac milf is how you describe me to people! Also, what happened to us keeping things private."

"First off it was a compliment; secondly Ashley didn't know I was talking about you," John replies, giving her that look that makes unsure, whether she wants to slap or kiss him. "Thirdly, you are sexy when you're angry. Has anyone ever told you that?".

  
If looks could kill then John would be dead, but he bats away her glare with a grin, and looks at her, really looks at are almost as if he can see into every part of her soul. He has that hungry expression, not of want, but need. The thing she usually encourages even revels in most days and nights, but not right now.

  
"You're not amusing. It's okay for you, but it's my job, reputation, and marriage on the line here," Madelyn groans, rubbing her forehead wondering why she ever thought any of this was a good idea.

But then she remembers how alive she feels when they are together. It's more than lust or love, and she's not sure they'll ever be a word to describe what they have. Still, there was no denying it was partly about the sex. John wasn't the most skilled lover she had ever had, but he was always eager to learn something new. If he showed as much passion in the classroom as he did in the bedroom, then he'd be top in all classes.

John gets out of his chair, stands behind her; she's tempted to shrug off his hands when she feels them on her shoulders but resists when he begins to massage them.

She lets out a deep sigh when he kisses her forehead. "You fret way too much," John says, kneading the tense knot in shoulders. "We aren't doing anything wrong. Ashley marks my papers, so no one can ever accuse you of favouritism. My dad would protect your job anyway. Your marriage was dead long before I turned up,".

His hands trail to the front, undoing the top button of her white blouse. "No," and Madelyn doesn't even have to turn round to know he's pouting.

"I need," he mumbles in her ear.

"No, you want there is a difference baby," Madelyn answers with a small smile. "And once you have written your paper without the distraction or help from a demanding nymphomaniac milf then I'll teach the difference between the two,".


End file.
